Rivales de Amor
by Demon-Ice-Hikaru
Summary: Que pasaría si dos nuevos estudiantes misteriosos llegaran en la escuela donde estudian dan y shun ? pondrían en riesgo sus vidas amorosas ?
1. Chapter 1 Los Rivales del Amor

**Disclaimer : Bakugan ni los Personajes no me pertenecen **

**Capitulo 1: Los nuevos compañeros**

**Era principio de semana lo que significaba volver a la prisión para muchos estudiantes**

? : mmmmm..- en su cama se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño oscuro todo revuelto moviéndose de un lado a otro y se encontraba sudando – no..no..! – se levantaba de la impresión y miraba los lados – solo fue una pesadilla .. pero paresia tan real , seguramente volver a la escuela ya me ase tener pesadillas jeje –se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño – pero me pregunto que abra significado ese sueño , oh bueno ya se lo preguntare a shun cuando lo vea – entra al baño y unos minutos después sale del baño con el uniforme de la escuela a la que asistía que consistía en una camisa blanca de manga corta , corbata roja , pantalón negro y zapatos negros – pues aquí vamos a otro gran y aburrido día –con todo de sarcasmo y tomaba su mochila y salía de su habitación

? : Dan tu desayuno ya esta listo

Dan : ya voy mama –baja por las escaleras y entraba a la cocina

* * *

><p><strong>En el parque<strong>

? : hm hm hm .. – caminando de un lado a otro estaba un chico de cabello blanco oscuro de cabello revueltos y en puntas y se le miraban que sus ojos eran de color rojo , en so oreja izquierda tenia un pequeño arcillo dorado de forma circular – donde demonios esta Kyo ya se esta tardando demasiado y se me termina la paciencia .. – cruzado de brazos y se miraba que el usaba el mismo uniforme escolar que dan

? : -llega corriendo un chico de cabello azul muy oscuro de cabello un poco largo también todo revuelto pero el cabello de el estaba caído un poco y sus ojos eran azules oscuros como su cabello y usaba y también usaba el mismo uniforme que dan – lamento la demora ..

? : ohh pues hasta que llegas Kyo llevo media hora esperándote , llego la carta de mi padre ?

Kyo : si .. con respecto a eso Eliot .. si tu padre ya arreglo todo para nuestro traslado a esa nueva escuela pero ..

Eliot : pero que ? -lo mira de forma seria –

Kyo : es sobre …bueno tu sabes , sobre "esa " persona ..

Eliot : .. –traga algo de saliva con dificultad – q..que tiene que ver en esto ..

Kyo : en la carta que tu padre te mando dice que esa persona vendrá aquí en una semana …

Eliot : permíteme un momento – voltea a los lados y mira a un hombre pasando con una botella de agua y se la quita – ahora si .. – toma un gran sorbo de agua y lo escupe – queeee ? vendrá aquí ? por dios ese demonio aquí mi vida será un infierno si es viene

Kyo : -con una gotita en la cabeza – como que exageras un poco no crees?..

Eliot : Kyo… yo soy malo lose pero yo a lado de ese demonio de cabello rojo soy un ángel eso dice mucho –todo nervioso con un tic en el ojo derecho –

Kyo : yo mas bien creo que esta asiendo una tormenta en un baso de agua ..

* * *

><p>Dan : -avía salido de su casa dirigiéndose asía la escuela y se encontraba muy pensativo hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos –<p>

? : cielos este debe ser un milagro es la primera vez que te veo pensando no estas enfermo ?

Dan : jajaja cielos shun eres tan gracioso –con tono de sarcasmo –

Shun : bueno ya , en que tanto piensas por que es muy raro verte así de pensativo y mas por las mañanas –preguntando con curiosidad el pelinegro –

Dan : no es nada es solo una pesadilla que tuve es todo

Shun : por como te veo una pesadilla que no te dejo dormir –mirándole el rostro – te vez horrible , bueno mas de lo normal –con tono de burla-

Dan : no shun tu forma de dar animo es increíble eh ? – con una venita en la frente –

Shun : enserio que cuando no duermes eres tan fácil de hacer enojar , pero ya dejando las bromas de lado pues que fue eso tan horrible que soñaste ?

Dan : pues es difícil de explicar , estaba lloviendo y dos misteriosos sujetos que no avía visto me sujetaban de los brazos y yo intentaba safarme de su agarre pero no podía , después llegaba otro sujeto ese tenia una mirada muy penetrante y fría que me paralizo el miedo con solo verlo a los ojos , debajo de su ropa tenia una pequeña funda y sacaba algo así como un cuchillo y me dijo "ya no nos sirves de nada " después de eso ya te imaginaras

Shun : si me doy una idea , esperemos que solo sea una pesadilla

Dan : si yo también espero eso , oh mira de tanto hablar ya llegamos –ambos estaban en la entrada de la escuela –

Shun : será mejor entrar ya es tarde y no dejare que me castiguen por tu culpa –entrando a la escuela –

Dan : como si por mi te hubieran castigado antes jeje

Shun : no seria la primera vez y mas por las tonterías que te ingenias –en tono molesto mientras caminaba -

Dan : de que te quejas ? si no fuera por mi jamás le hubieras propuesto a Alice que fuera tu novia o no ?

Shun : claro que si .. pero por eso termine dos días en prisión! –le grita con una vena en la frente –

Dan : no te enojes conmigo shun el guardia del zoológico aseguro que eso avía sido culpa de la anciana – con una gotita en la cabeza –

Shun : aun así me encerraron por dos días ah pero ya me vengare por eso te juro que de una forma u otra me voy a vengar de esto dan solo espera y veras

Dan : que rencoroso eres shun mejor vamos seguro los demás ya deben estar en el salón –sale corriendo asía su salón de clases –

Eliot : -en la entrada de la escuela junto con Kyo – es aquí eh? no esta nada mal el lugar , será divertido , solo necesitamos unos tontos con quienes jugar jeje –entrando en la escuela –

Kyo : insisto .. se esta exagerando mucho .. – apunto de entrar pero alguien choca con el – uh? – se da la vuelta –

Alice : auch … lo siento no vi por donde caminaba

Kyo : no te preocupes.. –la ayuda a levantarse y piensa – es una chica muy linda.. de verdad linda…

Alice : gracias por tu ayuda ammm..

Kyo : mi nombre es Kyo ..

Alice : un placer en conocerte mi nombre es Alice –sonriendo tiernamente – ya me tengo que ir , gracias por tu ayuda –seva corriendo –

Kyo : Alice .. es un lindo nombre .. uh ? que es esto .. – se inclina un poco y toma un pañuelo del suelo – se le debió caer a alice cuando choco conmigo , debería.. no mejor se lo daré cuando la vuelva a ver .. ahora que lo pienso .. hay no deje a Eliot solo mejor lo alcanzo antes que haga una tontería – seva corriendo en busca de su compañero

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2 El inicio de los problemas

**Capitulo 2 : El inicio de los problemas**

* * *

><p>Kyo : -llegaba corriendo al patio trasero de la escuela – donde se metió Eliot esta vez ? esto es ridículo , parezco su niñera o que ? –volteando a los lados y mira a Eliot y se le acerca – oye que ases aquí ?<p>

Eliot : ahhh Kyo que bueno que llegas que te paréese mi broma de inicio de curso ? jeje –solo mirando al suelo cruzado de brazos –

Kyo : hm ? un agujero en medio del patio ? – con cara de fastidio -

Eliot : que te pasa eso es original , clásico y es muy bueno jejeje –sonriendo con orgullo -

Kyo : yo mas bien diría aburrido y simple

Eliot : tu que sabes de bromas , esto es perfecto jeje

Kyo si tu lo dices por mi adelante mientras no nos metas en problemas en el primer día esta bien

Eliot : que aburrido eres sabes? y donde estabas que tardaste siglos en llegar –lo mira con curiosidad –

Kyo : eso no te importa ahora deja tu tontería y vamos a clases no quiero llegar tarde el primer día –seva de hay –

Eliot : por dios eh visto muertos mas animados que tu – lo sigue con una gotita en la frente –

En el salón de clases

Runo : tierra llamando a dan –pasando su mano frente al rostro de dan – hay alguien en casa ?

Shun : no te esfuerces hay dentro esta vació desde que nació jeje – riéndose en tono burlón –

Dan : jajaja que risa me dan los dos – los mira molesto –

Runo : bueno dan no puedes negar que es cierto jeje

Dan : si talvez sea idiota pero soy el idiota que adoras jeje

Runo : sigue soñando – mira a otra dirección ocultando su sonrojo –

Dan : no te preocupes siempre sueño contigo jeje – sonriendo de forma seductora –

Runo : pervertido – lo mira molesto levemente sonrojada –

Alice : -entra al salón de clases – lamento la demora jeje

Shun : donde estabas Alice ? ya iba a ir a buscarte

Runo : es cierto llegar tarde no es propio de ti –mirándola extrañada –

Alice : lose es que al entrar me tropecé con un chico pero al menos llegue antes que llegara el maestro –suspirando aliviada –

Shun : ten mas cuidado no te vayas a encontrar a un pervertido – se le notaba molesto –

Dan : vamos no te pongas celoso jeje – comenzando a burlarse de shun –

Shun : no estoy celoso idiota – con una venita en la frente –

Maestro : -entraba al salón de clases – todos en sus lugares –todos se sentaban en sus lugares – por raro que parezca el día de hoy tendremos dos nuevos alumnos , denle la bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros , pasen chicos

Kyo : -entraba al salón junto a Eliot –

Alice : -se le queda mirando a Kyo y piensa –** es el chico de esta mañana**

Runo : -los miraba a ambos y piensa –** el de pelo blanco tiene mirada de un loco maniaco y el de cabello azul tiene una mirada de amargado incluso peor que shun – decía con una gotita en la frente**

Shun : -miraba a Alice y pensaba – **que demonios le esta viendo a ese tipo**

Dan : -pensando- **jejeje oh esto huele a celos o eso creo o quien sabe talvez solo sea imaginaciones mías**

Maestro : ellos son Eliot Kasamoto y el es el joven Kyo Matsubara espero que se lleven bien , haber joven Eliot hay un lugar disponible junto al joven dan y joven Kyo hay un lugar junto a la joven Alice así que vayan a sentarse

Eliot : si si ya vamos –caminando con fastidio y se sienta en su lugar cruzado de brazos –

Kyo : si – paresia muy tranquilo y se sienta en su lugar solo mirando al frente y mira a Alice –

Alice : - lo saluda sonriendo tiernamente –

Kyo : -solo le regresa el saludo -

Shun : -miraba a Kyo con una vena en la frente –

* * *

><p>Eliot : -después de las aburridas clases avían salido al receso y el estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol mirando asía su trampa – haber quien será el primer idiota en caer jeje<p>

Runo : -caminando junto con Julie y Alice – enserio esos nuevos chicos son raros en especial ese tal Eliot esa mirada me da escalofríos

Julie : hay vamos runo según lo que dicen las demás chicas dicen que ellos dos son tan lindos jeje

Alice : pues a mi me paréese que Kyo es alguien agradable –ablando tranquilamente –

Runo : y tu como sabes eso Alice ? ya has hablado con el o algo ? – pregunta con curiosidad-

Alice : pues de echo fue con el con el que me tropecé en la entrada y se porto muy amable conmigo

Julie : puede que este interesando en ti Alice , te imaginas? Un triangulo amoroso entre tu , el chico nuevo y shun , seria tan romántico –toda emocionada –

Runo : es muy temprano como para que comiences con ridiculeces – le dice fastidiada sin darse cuenta que caminaban asía la trampa de Eliot –

Eliot : hay no puede ser ! – se baja corriendo del árbol y llega a la agujero antes que ella y se dejaba caer sujeta del otro extremo del agujero y piensa- esto me dolerá hasta el alma dejar que esas tres me pisen la espalda pero mi política es no lastimar chicas .. por ridícula que parezca –pensaba con una gotita en su frente –

Runo : por favor apenas se conocieron así que no digas tonterías julie –sin darse cuenta le pisa la espalda a Eliot y seguía caminando -

Julie : no es tontería es una posibilidad así que no se puede descartar esa idea - discutiendo con runo y le pisa la espalda a Eliot y la seguía –

Alice : chicas no pelen por favor – las sigue y pisa la espalda de Eliot pero se detiene un momento – que raro el suelo se sintió mas suave ase un momento .. oh bueno imaginaciones mías – seva tras runo y julie –

Eliot : hay mi espalda.. –levantándose – esas tres .. una dieta no les cairia mal , necesitare un quiropráctico después de esto

Dan : chicas! –miraba atrás y iba corriendo tras runo , julie y alice –

Eliot : oye idiota voltea !

Dan : eh ? –voltea al frente y choca con Eliot y ambos caían dentro del agujero – eso me dejara una marca..

Eliot : perfecto .. así o mas ciego? Que demonios no miras al frente o que te pasa ? –gritando muy molesto con una vena en la frente –

Dan : no me grites! Si mirabas que venia por que no te moviste eh?-gritándole de la misma forma molesto –

Eliot : a mi no me vas a gritar idiota!

Dan : te grito cuanto se me de la gana! y quien le dices idiota!

Eliot : pues a ti pedazo de idiota!

Kyo : -escuchándolos un poco alejado de hay – parecen unos niños ruidosos .. –cruzado de brazos – y .. se te ofrece algo shun kazami ? –sin voltear atrás –

Shun : supiste quien era sin verme? Cielos pareces mas hábil de lo que se nota –se le escuchaba serio –

Kyo : enserio? Que interesante de verdad .. –sin darle importancia a shun –

Shun : quiero hablar contigo ah solas

Kyo : muy bien.. si eso ase que me dejes en paz – ambos se van de hay dejando a Dan y Eliot peleándose en el agujero –

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras Muy lejos de hay<strong>

? : -dentro de un bar algo antiguo estaba un chico de cabello rojo muy largo hasta la cintura , sus ojos eran azules claros como el agua , usaba una banda blanca en la frente y usaba un chaleco color rojo claro desabrochado con una camisa de tirantes negra debajo , usaba guantes largos color rojo claro con detalles negros , pantalones blancos y zapatos del mismo color – me pregunto que cosas estarán haciendo mis pequeño y entupidos amiguitos de Eliot y Kyo oh bueno , oiga jefe otro wisky por favor

Cantinero : otro ? ya llevas tres y parecen que no te afectan chico –limpiando un baso –

? : soy de aguante duro jefe ande sírvame otra jeje

Cantinero : -toma el baso – "El Demonio de los cabellos rojos" ese sobrenombre no va contigo Sefiros

Sefiros : bah me pusieron eso por lo del desastre del año pasado

? : -en ese preciso momento entran dos niños de 10 años cada uno y uno de cabello rubio oscuro corto con unos mechones levantados , de ojos azules oscuros y usaba una playera azul clara con un pantalón negro y en su cuello usaba una bufanda azul muy larga – jefe Sefiros ya todo esta listo para nuestra ida jeje

? : -el otro niño tenia el cabello color verde oscuro de ojos del mismo color y usaba una camisa negra y sobre ella una chaqueta negra abierta y usaba un pantalón azul oscuro , zapatos negros y en su mano derecha usaba un anillo de color negro – así es los boletos del avión ya están listos y las maletas arregladas solo para irnos jeje

Sefiros : vaya ustedes dos niños resultaron muy buenos asistentes mejor que cualquier adulto , bueno jefe ya nos vemos luego jeje–se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la puerta –

? : -el pequeño rubio – vamonos Zaid que el jefe se ira sin nosotros jeje –sale corriendo –

Zaid : esperame Rito no me dejen atrás ! –sale corriendo el pequeño peliverde –

Sefiros : -caminando por las calles con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos – jeje

Rito : jefe por que la urgencia de ir ah ese lugar ? jeje

Sefiros : muy simple pequeños amiguitos míos , vamos a ir a hacerle la vida imposible a nuestros amigos Kyo y Eliot , y de paso a todos aquellos que se metan en mi camino , oh solo esperen unos días mas por que cuando yo llegue a esa escuela en donde están verán por que me dicen el demonio de los cabellos rojos jejejeje

Zaid : -quedándose atrás- pensé que ese nombre se lo pusieron el día de noche de brujas que se disfrazo de demonio no ?

Rito : si pero déjalo no hay que arruinarle la inspiración jeje –se van tras su jefe que los avía dejado atrás –

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3 La Trampa de Eliot

**Capitulo 3 : La Trampa de Eliot**

Kyo : y bien Shun de que quieres hablar ? no es que me importe ni nada pero no me gusta desperdiciar mi tiempo –cruzado de brazos con una mirada seria–

Shun : solo te voy a hacer una advertencia aléjate de mi novia o tendrás muchos problemas

Kyo : …ya terminaste ? tus ridículas amenazas no me interesan –se daba la vuelta apunto de irse –

Shun : aun no termino de hablar ! – lo sujeta de la ropa – no te acerques a alice no sabes de lo que soy capas – miraba al peliazul muy molesto –

Kyo : …quitame las manos de enzima.. –con su mano derecha lo sujeta del brazo con fuerza asiendo que lo soltara – apenas conozco a tu novia y te digo algo ? ella debe ser todo un ángel para soportar a un idiota como tu – lo suelta – y ahh si una cosa mas que olvide – golpea a shun en el rostro con su puño tirandolo al suelo – nunca me vuelvas a amenazar …

Shun : -se levanta limpiándose la poca sangre que tenia en la boca - pegas duro .. – le regresa el golpe con fuerza golpeándolo en el rostro –

Kyo : -se mueve asía atrás y se le cae algo del bolsillo –

Shun : uh ? y esto ? –se inclina en el suelo tomando un collar con un dije en forma de corazón y lo abría por mitad y miraba una fotografía de una mujer de cabello azul oscuro muy largo y de ojos azules claros , y en brazos tenia a un niño de 5 años de edad - .. este eres tu ?

Kyo : - mira lo que shun tenia en sus manos – dame eso! – le grita muy alterado – eso es mío ! - comienza a querer golpear a shun –

Shun : demonios! – se mueve muy rápido evitando los golpes y se apega a un árbol – este tipo se esta pasando

Kyo : - apunto de golpear a shun pero este se mueve asía otro lado pero al moverse dejaba caer el collar y con solo su puño atravesaba la corteza del árbol – eres rápido .. –se inclina tomando el collar

Shun : contéstame .. ese el de la foto eres tu ?

Kyo : si .. fue cuando cumplí 5 años que te importa eso a ti ? -suspiraba tranquilizándose –

Shun : solo quiero saber una cosa la que estaba contigo era..

Kyo : mi madre … aun que ella ya murió … de echo el mismo día de mi cumpleaños de 5 años ella murió ..

Shun : …lo siento no savia eso .. –desviando la mirada –

Kyo : no te culpo la verdad puedo ver que alice es una linda chica y además de eso es amable y comprensiva pero la verdad yo no quiero nada con ella por respeto a ella ahora al saber que tu eres su novio –se da la vuelta y se comienza a ir –

Shun : paréese que el y yo nos parecemos en algunos sentidos aun así lo mantendré vigilado –seva de hay –

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte del patio<strong>

Eliot : -avía logrado salir del agujero al igual que dan y se encontraba muy molesto – maldito dan kuso! Ahhhh! Me izo caer en mi propia trampa y no hay peor humillación que esa .. ohh pero me la cobrare dan … y según investigue tu novia es Runo Misaki … oh si are que termines con ella o si soy tan malo –comienza a reírse como lunático pero comienza a toser – debo practicar mi voz de villano .. uh ? – mira que en teatro de la escuela un maestro y un conserje dejaban disfraces afuera del salón de teatro – ohh miren eso jeje

Maestro : dejemos esto aquí por ahora luego volvemos por el resto –entrando al salón y el conserje lo sigue -

Eliot : haber haber , tomare esto , y esto también y un poco de esto , oh si soy genial –tomando todo lo que podía , también tomaba una grabadora y sale corriendo –

* * *

><p><strong>Unos Minutos después<strong>

Dan : -estaba dentro del salón de teatro sobre el escenario – ya falta poco para las audiciones de la obra de nuestro grado tengo que esforzarme para que nos den a runo y a mi los protagonistas jeje

? : -entraba al salón de teatro un sujeto con traje de maestro color negro con una camisa blanca debajo del saco y una corbata negra , tenia el cabello negro y tenia bigote – oiga joven si usted el del escenario –hablaba con acento español –

Dan : si ? que se ofrece señor ? -apunto de bajar del escenario –

? : no joven , no es necesario que baje puedo ver que usted es perfecto para el protagonista de la obra de teatro que se realizara pronto

Dan : enserio lo cree ? –todo emocionado – pero dígame quien es usted ? no lo avía visto antes

? : pues emmm yo pues yo .. amm yo soy .. mi nombre es –se rasca la cabeza y paresia nervioso – mi nombre es Leopoldo del carmen si eso mismo jejeje – aun nervioso con una gotita en la frente –

Dan : ya veo , y será el nuevo profesor de teatro ? –lo miraba con curiosidad –

? : así es joven y sabe me gustaría hacerle la audición aquí mismo jeje

Dan : enserio? Lo dice de verdad? Que tengo que hacer? Jeje

? : -en sus manos tenia un libro – mira chico solo tienes que leer ese pequeño dialogo – le lanza el libro – pagina 225 jeje

Dan : -atrapa el libro y lo abre – profesor esto es de verdad ? pensé que la obra seria algo romántica

? : si emmm así es chico lo que pasa es que en la obra sale una chica que esta obsesionada con tu personaje y en esa escena tu le dices esas cosas jeje –mete la mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos –

Dan : ya veo eso tiene mucho sentido , puedo comenzar ahora ?

? : claro , adelante joven comience jeje –con la mano que estaba dentro de su bolsillo enciende una pequeña grabadora –

Dan : ya no quiero que me busques , entiende que no te amo yo amo a otra mujer así que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi en tu vida ya que lo único que puedo sentir por ti es repulsión y lastima

? : -apaga la grabadora – muy bien joven muy creíble de verdad jeje –aplaudiendo un poco-

Dan : pues gracias , pero quiere que continué? Jeje

? : no ya no joven con eso ya me dejo en claro que es muy bueno en esto y seguro conseguirá el protagónico jejeje

Dan : eso espero profesor jeje –muy entusiasmado –

? : ya vera que si , ahora con su permiso me retiro por ahora pero nos estaremos viendo jeje –sale del salón de teatro y se aleja lo mas que puede y se oculta tras unos árboles – jajajajaja! Dios que fácil fue esto – se quita lo que paresia ser una peluca , el traje negro y era Eliot disfrazado – con esto te are la vida añicos Dan Kuso jeje –tomaba la grabadora – ah si tengo que quitarme este ridículo bigote –se quita el bigote postizo – aaaahhhhh!

* * *

><p>Kyo : -al terminar las clases estaba caminando junto con Eliot – te noto muy feliz.. que hiciste? –le pregunta con tono serio –<p>

Eliot : yo hacer algo ? por favor Kyo creo que ya vez cosas solo te puedo decir que puede que mañana sea el día mas divertido de todos para mi jejeje

Kyo : esta bien .. creo –no muy convencido siguen caminando –

* * *

><p><strong>Muy Lejos de Hay<strong>

Sefiros : -estaba dentro de un avión apunto de despegar –

Rito : que divertido estamos apunto de irnos jeje –dice alegremente el rubio -

Zaid : según el horario llegaríamos mañana por la mañana jeje –dice el pequeño peliverde –

Sefiros : si niños así que será mejor dormir y descansar esta noche por que mañana comenzara nuestra diversión jejeje

Rito : si jefe jeje –se acuesta en su asiento quedándose dormido –

Zaid : buenas noches jefe jeje – también se queda dormido –

Sefiros : mas me vale llegar antes que uno de esos dos idiotas haga una estupidez –sonríe un poco – las cosas se pondrán mas divertidas una vez que llegue jejeje

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4 El Pasado de Alice

** Capitulo 4 : El Pasado de Alice por fin llega a Japón**

**Aeropuerto de Japón 8:00 AM **

Zaid : por fin llegamos! –saliendo del avión junto con Rito – mire jefe por fin llegamos a Japón jejeje

Rito : y que ara primero jefe ? –pregunta el pequeño rubio con curiosidad –

Sefiros : -con una hoja y una fotografía en su mano – iré a ver a mi amada alice seguro morirá por verme otra vez jejeje – mirando la fotografía – aun que por la información que me dieron ella tiene novio , oh bueno con o sin novio ella no le puede pertenecer a ningún otro hombre mas que a mi jeje –comienza a irse –

Zaid : cielos el jefe esta muy emocionado por esa señorita jeje

Rito : aun que mas bien creo esto son tomas de adulto jeje –con una gotita tipo anime en su frente y ambos se van siguiendo a Sefiros –

* * *

><p><strong>En la Escuela <strong>

Eliot : hoy será el día de mi venganza asía dan kuso .. pero necesito el celular de ese idiota si quiero que todo salga como yo lo planeo jeje – entrando a salón de clases el solo ya que Kyo se avía adelantado y ya estaba en el salón de clases –

Kyo : - lo mira de reojo y piensa – que planeas Eliot ..

Eliot : - pasa junto al lugar de dan y este no estaba ya que estaba ablando con shun , mira el celular de dan sobre el escritorio y lo toma sin que nadie lo notara y se sienta en su asiento con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios –

Dan : cielos es la primera vez que te veo una marca de golpe debió pegarte duro jeje –burlándose del pelinegro –

Shun : cállate quieres ? además yo le devolví el golpe –cruzado de brazos con una vena en la frente –

Dan : ohh pero que carácter tienes cuando te topas con alguien de tu mismo tipo jejeje

Shun : no nos compares el y yo somos muy distinto

Dan : pues claro tu tienes a alice por eso ya no eres tan amargado y a todo esto como están las cosas con ella eh ? –le dice cercas del oído en voz baja- no ha ávido nada de nada con ella ? si es que me entiendes jeje

Shun : claro que no algunos no somos tan pervertidos como tu –desvía la mirada –

Dan : oye no se de que hablas yo no soy ningún pervertido no eh echo nada con ella

Shun : solo por que ella no ah querido por que conociéndote tu ya abrías echo eso con ella desde ase mucho

Dan : puede ser , puede ser , el fin te dejo por ahora tengo que ver algo jeje – seva a su lugar y se sienta – hey y mi celular ? que no lo avía dejado aquí – buscando su celular por todos lados –

Eliot : -pensando – busca lo que quieras Kuso no lo hallaras y al final del día hasta tu novia abras perdido –sonríe un poco mostrando un pequeño colmillo en su labio superior -

Kyo : -lo miraba muy serio y al ser la hora del receso mira a Eliot salir del salón y se levanta y lo sigue – nose que planeas pero no pienso dejarte hacerlo .. –mirando a los lados buscando a Eliot –

* * *

><p>Eliot : -toma el celular de dan de su bolsillo y de su otro bolsillo saca la grabadora – aquí vamos , haber –buscando el numero de runo en el celular – esto debe ser una broma este tipo solo tiene puros números de comida ah domicilio – con una gotita tipo anime en su frente – ahhhh por fin lo encuentre , dios este tipo es un barril sin fondo , el fin a lo que íbamos –marca al celular de Runo –<p>

Runo : -estaba en el patio trasero y tomaba su celular – ah es dan aprovechare para decirle si quiere ensayar para audiciones de la obra de teatro de nuestro grupo jeje – contesta – si dan yo quería preguntarte si .. –justo cuando iba a terminar de preguntarle –

Eliot : - pone la grabación que le avía echo a dan pegado al celular - ya no quiero que me busques , entiendes ? que no te amo yo amo a otra chica – asía una pequeña pausa y se tapaba la boca para no reírse –

Runo : que ?..dan que estas diciendo ? … es otra de tus bromas verdad ?... pues no es graciosa dan! ..

Dan : -vuelve a poner la grabación - así que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi en tu vida ya que lo único que puedo sentir por ti es repulsión y lastima –cuelga la llamada - … jajajajajajaja ! –se cae al suelo sujetándose el estomago por reírse a carcajadas – pero que fácil fue enserio , hay pobrecita dan kuso la que te espera jejejeje

Runo : -apretaba las manos con fuerza y leves lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos –

Dan : - la mira y se le acerca - hola runo quería preguntarte si quer.. –no pudo terminar de hablar –

Runo : -leda una fuerte bofetada y comenzaba a llorar – eres el mayor idiota y cínico! que aya conocido! No quiero volver a verte jamás! –seva corriendo –

Dan : -se toca la mejilla y paresia que no asimilaba lo que avía pasado - ..Runo espera! – la sigue corriendo –

* * *

><p>Runo : -avía salido de la escuela y estaba en el parque sentada en una banca con sus manos tapando sus ojos mientras lloraba –<p>

Sefiros : -caminaba por el parque junto con los dos niños mientras que los tres comían un helado cada uno y se detiene al verla a distancia –

Rito : que pasa jefe ? –lo mira miraba el pequeño rubio –

Zaid : -mira a runo- esta señorita esta llorando , eso no esta bien maestro tenemos que hacer algo –decía preocupado el pequeño ojiverde –

Sefiros : Rito tráeme un helado , Zaid una rosa azul , rápido niños muévanse !

Zaid : Si señor ! – los dos le responden como si fueran soldados y salen corriendo pero ambos chocan entre si –

Rito : au..eso me dolió..-dice el pequeño ojiazul sobándose la cabeza –

Sefiros : que se muevan niños !

Rito : -ambos salen corriendo uno por cada lato –

Sefiros : estos niños –mira a runo – oh dios , odio ver a una damita llorar

Zaid : -llegan corriendo – aquí tiene jefe ! – ambos le dan el helado y la rosa –

Rito : jefe vaya con la señorita y trate de ayudarla por favor

Sefiros : si lo are niños , ahora vayan a jugar dejen que yo me ocupe de esto jejeje –seva asía donde estaba runo y se sienta junto a ella –

Runo : -lo mira de reojo y se talla un poco los ojos – q..quien eres.. no estoy de humor para soportar a ningún hombre.. –se le oía deprimida –

Sefiros : oh vamos mi bella damita no se ponga así de ruda conmigo solo vengo por que no soporto ver a una chica así de linda como usted llorar –sonreía alegremente –

Runo : si supieras lo que me pasa no dirías lo mismo .. –desvía la mirada –

Sefiros : bien y que te paréese si me lo dices eh ? aun que no lo creas a mi no me gusta ver triste a ninguna chica jeje – le ponía la rosa azul en el cabello - tal como pensé esa rosa te queda perfecto jeje

Runo : - lo miraba y con su mano toma la rosa de su cabello y la mira – por que eres tan amable ? … ni siquiera me conoces..

Sefiros : no por conocernos quiere decir que no pueda ayudar a una chica que esta llorando , eso no es parte de un caballero como yo jeje

Runo : -se le queda mirando - .. gracias ..

Sefiros : no me agradezcas nada ahora si me podrías decir que sucedió ?

Runo : es que .. recibí una llamada de mi novio y .. me dijo cosas horribles.. –apunto de llorar otra vez –

Sefiros : que crueldad.. pero dígame que fue lo que le dijo exactamente

Runo : - unos minutos después le avía contado todo lo que le avía dicho "Dan" –

Sefiros : esto me huele a trampa – se cruza de brazos –

Runo : no entiendo por que dices eso ..

Sefiros : veras , hay un libro que se llama Despechos del corazón , y curiosamente en el segundo capitulo pagina 255 dice esto "ya no quiero que me busques , entiendes ? que no te amo yo amo a otra chica , así que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi en tu vida ya que lo único que puedo sentir por ti es repulsión y lastima"

Runo : pero si esas fueron sus palabras exactas..

Sefiros : seguramente alguien debió haberlo gravado cuando leía ese libro –paresia muy serio y piensa – esto tiene la firma de Eliot por todos lados

Runo : pero .. si eso es verdad como es que el me llamo desde su celular ?

Sefiros : no se si esto que pienso sea verdad pero nose nunca estaría de mas pensar que alguien le robo el celular

Runo : - lo mira y no paresia tan deprimida – entonces.. eso quiere decir ..

Sefiros : así es , el nunca te dijo esas cosas , seguramente alguien lo izo para intentar separarlos jejeje

Runo : -sonríe un poco y comía un poco el helado que le avía dado Sefiros –

Sefiros : así me gusta mas una chica tan linda como usted no le queda una cara de deprimida , se ve mejor con una linda sonrisa jejeje

Runo : muchas gracias .. por escucharme y por ayudarme .. – lo mira y sonríe –

Sefiros : mucho mejor jeje –mira asía aun lado –

Alice : runo! –llegando corriendo – que bueno que te ve..-mira a Sefiros- t..t..tu que haces aquí ?...

Sefiros : -se levanta y la mira sonriendo –

Runo : alice ? que pasa ? lo conoces ? –mira a los dos –

Alice : claro que lo conozco..

Sefiros : oh mi pequeña alice cuanto sin verte jejeje

Runo : -solo los miraba sin entender que pasaba-

Alice : …y como siempre te gusta disfrazarte … por que no te muestras tal como eres ..

Sefiros : sabes que me gusta ser como los camaleones , camuflarme según mi alrededor jeje

Runo : Alice dime quien es el , no entiendo que sucede aquí

Alice : el es .. el es..

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5 Aliasse Gahabich

** Capitulo 5 : Aliasse Gehabich**

Runo : no entiendo alice que sucede … quien es el ? –preguntaba preocupada y a la vez curiosa –

Alice : el es .. el es mi ..

Sefiros : jejejeje vamos mi querida alice no tienes por que decir nuestro secreto tan rápido –su cabello le cubría los ojos –

Alice : como puedes decir eso … por que no das tu verdadera cara y te dejas de usar mascaras o acaso temes que todos sepan quien eres en realidad ? – lo miraba desafiante –

Sefiros : vaya vaya que valiente eres querida mía jeje –da unos pasos atrás – lastima que antes de este juego tengo que terminar otro trabajo ya te veré después Alice –mueve un poco su cabello –

Runo : -se escucha la melodía de una flauta - ..que es ese sonido .. –se talla los ojos – tengo mucho sueño …

Alice : esa melodía es … -en ese instante ambas caen al suelo dormidas –

Zaid : -tocando una flauta de color negra – uff hay jefe por como y lo descubren –dice con fastidio el pequeño peliverde con una gotita tipo anime en la frente –

Rito : jefe debe ser mas cuidadoso –dice el pequeño rubio suspirando un poco –

Sefiros : oigan se supone que yo debo sermonearles a usted no al revés –con una pequeña vena en la frente –

Zaid : hay que irnos antes que el efecto de la melodía del sueño desaparezca –seva corriendo junto con rito –

Sefiros : adiós querida mía ya nos veremos otra vez jejeje –seva detrás de los niños –

Dan : demonios tengo que encontrar a runo … tiene que explicarme que pasa –caminando por el parque junto a shun –

Shun : ya tranquilo dan , seguro hay una explicación para esto y runo debe tener la mano pesada para dejarte roja así la cara –tratando de no reírse –

Dan : cállate shun –lo mira con una vena en la frente –

Shun : vaya eres tan fácil de hacer enojar –mira a los lados – uh ? espera esas no son .. Alice! –sale corriendo –

Dan : -lo mira y mira a runo en el suelo – Runo! –seva corriendo y se inclina en el suelo y la levanta un poco – runo despierta vamos abre los ojos –sacudiéndola y paresia preocupado –

Shun : Alice ! Alice ! –moviéndola un poco -

Runo : -abre un poco los ojos y mira a dan – dan ?... eres tu ..?

Dan : no , soy el conejo de pascua , claro que soy yo tonta jeje –suspira aliviado – ya me avías preocupado que te sucedió ?

Runo : pues.. –se levanta y sacude su ropa – pues escuchamos una melodía extraña y me dio mucho sueño y me quede dormida

Dan : eso no tuvo sentido pero menos mal estas bien jeje

Alice : -abre un poco los ojos – shun..estas aquí .. –sonríe un poco –

Shun : si aquí estoy alice.. –la ayuda a levantarse del suelo –

Alice : -se sienta en la banca junto con runo –

* * *

><p>Eliot : -caminando por las calles y paresia muy feliz – que risa me dan esos dos , por poco y me moría de la risa jejejeje –ponía la palma de su mano en su frente – hay ya me calmo reírme tanto no esta bien<p>

-alguien lo toma del hombro –

Eliot : oh pues alfil llegas Kyo te perdiste del espectáculo que hice con ese tal dan kuso y su novia jeje

Sefiros : ohh savia que avías sido tu jeje

Eliot : -abre los ojos a mas no poder y traga saliva – t..t...tu... –voltea un poco y lo mira y estaba todo nervioso –

Sefiros : Eliot , Eliot tan poco tiempo y ya te pones a jugar ? no no no , eso esta muuy mal jeje –le apreta el hombro con fuerza –

Eliot : ahhhhh ! suéltame!.. – se mueve con fuerza soltándose del agarre y retrocede un poco –

Sefiros : -se le acerca y sonreía con malicia – te dije claramente que pasaba cuando jugabas con el corazón de una chica es lo que mas odio en este mundo pero no quedo claro verdad ? jejeje –se le acerca tronándose los huesos de las manos –

Eliot : e..espera ..n..no es lo que paréese .. – paresia muy asustado mientras retrocedía –

Sefiros : ah no ? pues yo creo que si , así que tu castigo será leve solo para que sepas a respetar a las mujeres jejeje

* * *

><p>Dan : oye runo … lo que paso esta tarde …<p>

Runo : lo siento … -agachaba la mirada –

Dan : dime que paso runo .. no entiendo por que me diste esa bofetada y me dijiste esas cosas..

Runo : yo recibí una llamada de tu celular.. y te escuche como me decías cosas horribles..

Dan : eso no puede ser runo .. yo perdí mi celular esta mañana ..

Runo : pero era tu voz.. me dijiste "ya no quiero que me busques , entiendes ? que no te amo yo amo a otra chica , así que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi en tu vida ya que lo único que puedo sentir por ti es repulsión y lastima"

Dan : que ? eso no es verdad runo yo jamás diría cosas así y mucho menos a ti – casi gritándole por lo alterado que estaba –

Runo : si ahora lose .. –apretaba los ojos con fuerza apunto de comenzar a llorar –

Dan : -la mira y pasa sus brazos alrededor de ella abrasándola – no llores runo .. tu no tienes la culpa.. seguro fue una trampa y cuando encuentre al responsable lo voy a matar ..

Runo : - lo mira con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos –

Dan : no mas lagrimas jeje –le limpia las lagrimas de los ojos y lentamente junta sus labios con los de ella besándola –

Runo : - le correspondía el beso y cerraba los ojos lentamente –

Alice : que lindos jeje –sonreía tiernamente –

Shun : por lo menos esto termino bien , pero aun queda encontrar al infeliz que planeo esto ese no se va a salir con la suya –apretaba las manos –

Sefiros : - estaba parado sobre la rama del árbol que estaba detrás de ellos – ohh ya no ara falta yo ya me eh ocupado de ese miserable jeje - en ese momento se soltaba una brisa de aire con cientos de pétalos rojos –

Dan : quien es este tipo ? y que hay con esa entrada ? –con una gota anime en la frente –

Shun : no lose –se rasca un poco la cabeza con una gota tipo anime en la frente –

Zaid : -junto a un gran ventilador – esto no es un poco .. cual seria la palabra , ridículo ? -esta van escondidos detrás de unos arbustos –

Rito : ya sabes que al jefe le encantan las entradas espectaculares – lanzando unos pétalos rojos al abanico y tenia una gotita anime en la frente –

Sefiros : -mira a alice y a shun – ohhh así que ese es tu novio eh ? hay mi querida alice eso me pone muy celoso jeje –salta del árbol y cae de pie –

Shun : de que habla este sujeto ? –paresia muy serio –

Sefiros : que alice no te lo ah dicho , que mala eres jeje –se mueve un poco poniéndose detrás de alice y la abrasa de la cintura – pero por que tienes a otro hombre alice ? que conmigo no te bastaba ? –hablándole en tono seductor cercas del oído

Alice : que ases ? suéltame .. –se movía para librarse de su agarre y se sonrojaba un poco –

Dan : oigan soy yo oh aquí esta comenzando a calentarse

Runo : -leda un codazo en el estomago – como dices esas cosas ? –le dice la peliazul con una vena en la frente –

Dan : no me refería a eso mal pensada –le contesta el castaño con una vena en la frente – cuando dije eso quise decir –señala a shun con una gota anime en la frente –

Shun : -estaba muy enojado y apretaba las manos con gran fuerza –

Sefiros : ohhh –mira a shun y sonríe con malicia y pasa sus labios por el cuello de alice –

Alice : -sin poder habitarlo sale de sus labios un leve suspiro aun tratando de separarse del agarre de Sefiros –

Shun : ahora si estas muerto! –grita todo histérico lanzándose contra Sefiros –

Sefiros : jeje –salta asía aun lado –

Shun : no escapes cobarde! – logra a sujetarle un mechón de cabello – te tengo ! –lo jala con fuerza desprendiéndole lo que paresia una peluca –

Dan : ehhh? Era una peluca ?

Runo : pero se miraba como si fuera el original .. pero si no es su cabello entons..-mira a Sefiros y se queda asombrada –

Dan : cielos … no lo puedo creer ..

Shun : pero si se paréese ah…

* * *

><p>Eliot : … esto es ridículo! Dijo que seria un castigo leve! Pero donde le aya lo leve a esto! –gritando histérico mientras estaba amarrado con hilo grueso mientras colgaba sobre un lago fuera de la ciudad infestado por tiburones -<p>

Rito : no te quejes y di que fue amable contigo jejeje – moviendo el hilo de un lado a otro –

Zaid : es tu castigo por lastimar a una chica jejeje –riéndose y sonriendo felizmente –

Eliot : cuando salga de esta me las pagaran ! waaaaaa! –comienza a ladearse a los lados ya que los tiburones comienzan a saltar para atraparlo –

* * *

><p>Sefiros : -su cabello real era de color naranja muy largo un poco ondulado –<p>

Runo : es igual a ti alice –aun asombrada –

Sefiros : si se van a enterar que sea completo de una vez jejeje –se quita lo que parecían ser unos lentes de contacto y sus ojos en realidad eran color marrón como los de ella –

Dan : p..pero si son idénticos

Shun : que esta pasando aquí ? quien eres en realidad ?

Alice : el es … Aliasse Gehabich y es mi hermano gemelo

Todos menos alice : que ! -gritan los tres sorprendidos -

**Continuara**


	6. Chapter 6 Por ti estoy aqui

** Capitulo 6 : Por ti estoy aquí**

Aliasse : jejeje –cruzado de brazos y sonreía felizmente mientras miraba a la pelinaranja y a sus amigos –

Alice : se supone que te quedarías con el abuelo que ases aquí Aliasse – le preguntaba a su hermano algo desafiante –

Shun : -solo vigilando al pelinaranja seriamente –

Aliasse : "que ases aquí" dices , y yo te contestare , mi querida hermanita volví por que no puedo estar sin ti hermanita tonta solo por ti estoy aquí –sonreía de forma seductora y se acerca a alice –

Shun : no te le acerques ! –ataca a Aliasse –

Aliasse : -se mueve un poco asía aun lado esquivando fácilmente el golpe de shun y solo mueve su pie a un lado asiendo que shun se tropezara con este tirándolo al suelo

Dan : shun ! Esto lo vas pagar ! –justo cuando iba a atacar ya tenia a Aliasse al frente –

Aliasse : - lo golpea en el estomago con algo de fuerza tirándolo al suelo – no se metan conmigo niños jeje –deja a dan en el suelo y camina asía alice –

Dan : el … el es …muy rápido.. –sujetándose en el estomago –

Aliasse : -se para frente a alice aun sonriendo –

Alice : - apreta sus manos y levanta su mano apunto de abofetearlo –

Aliasse : -le detiene su mano antes que lo golpeara – no hermanita tu no me aras eso jeje –le toma del mentón con su otra mano –

Runo : - ayuda a dan a levantarse – estas bien ?

Dan : si estoy bien pero enserio me dolió ese golpe –sujetándose un poco el estomago –

Shun : -se levanta y de su ropa saca un kunai lanzándolo asía Aliasse –

Aliasse : -cierra los ojos – mal mal jejeje –se voltea y con la punta de sus dedos sujeta el kunai - si quieres atacar se ase así jejeje –se mueve muy rápido pateando a shun tirándolo al suelo –

Shun : -apreta los ojos y abre los ojos – esto no se acaba aquí .. –apunto de levantarse –

Aliasse : -ya estaba frente a el con el kunai de el en sus manos poniéndolo frente al rostro de shun – que tan fácil seria acabar contigo jejejeje –levanta el kunai –

Alice : detente! –se le acerca para tratar de detenerlo –

Aliasse : -lanza el kunai y lo clava junto a shun – hoy no shun , hoy no jejeje –se aleja de el –

Alice : -ayuda a shun a levantarse-

Aliasse : -junta sus manos – jejeje ya nos veremos después – una brisa de viento lo rodea con cientos de pétalos rojos y desaparecía –

Shun : técnica ninja de traslado rápido .. –se levanta –

Dan : es un tipo peligroso ..

* * *

><p>Eliot : esto es ridículo ! Esos mocosos ya se llevaron a los tiburones pero por que diablos no me bajaron ! –moviéndose de un lado a otro tratando de romper los hilos –<p>

Kyo : -llegando hay y lo mira - … no savia que te gustaba ese tipo de cosas , es original pero estupido ..

Eliot : déjate de decir idioteces y bajame ! –gritándole al peliazul con una vena en su frente –

Kyo : que carácter … - mira a los lados y toma unas pequeñas rocas – haber si mi puntería esta bien .. – lanza una de las rocas –

Eliot : -la roca lo golpea en el rostro – hey! –lo mira todo enojado y Kyo seguía lanzándole rocas y todas lo golpean – ya basta Kyo eso no ayuda! –con una gota tipo anime en la frente –

Kyo : no seas llorón .. –lanza otra roca y corta el hilo –

Eliot : al fin! ..espera.. waaaaaaa! –cae dentro del lago – odio esto .. –con una vena en la frente – uh ? –mira grandes aletas que sobresalían en el agua – tiburones! –cierra los ojos - .. hey y la mordida ? –tomaba la aleta y la levanta – oigan esto no es tiburón esto es una anguila eléctrica .. hay no … odio a ese infeliz ..

Kyo : le va a doler.. –cierra los ojos –

Eliot : waaaaaaaaaaa! –todo el lago se electrocuta por completo –

* * *

><p>Aliasse : -entrando a un departamento bastante amplio y todo a mueblado – bien niños aquí nos quedaremos ah partir de ahora jeje<p>

Zaid : ohhh esto es muy grande jeje –mira asombrado el pequeño peliverde –

Rito : un lugar perfecto para vivir jeje

Aliasse : Zaid tercera habitación a la derecha , Rito segunda puerta a la izquierda y la mía será la primera al dar vuelta al pasillo así que vayan y descansen niños jeje –cada quien seva a su habitación – por fin un lugar donde descansar jeje – se acostaba en su cama que era muy amplia y cerraba los ojos mientras ponía una mano en su frente - oh mi querida Alice por que no puedo sacarte de mi mente –baja su mano y con la palma de su mano toca sus labios – jejeje toque su hermoso y suave cuello con mis labios –pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza –

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

Dan : -caminaba junto a runo tomándola de la mano – que día mas raro el de ayer

Runo : lose pero no podemos hacer nada , el es el hermano de alice aun que no se por que nunca lo menciono –solo miraba al frente pensativa –

Dan : mira hay están shun y alice – caminan mas rápido alcanzando al pelinegro y alice – hola Alice , hola amargado jeje -sonríe divertido el castaño –

Alice : buenos días jeje –sonríe felizmente –

Shun : buenos días .. –solo cruzado de brazos –

Dan : alguien se levanto de malas el día de hoy eh ? jeje

Shun : mejor entremos , no vaya a hacer que la estupidez sea contagiosa – entra a la escuela y alice se ríe un poco siguiéndolo –

Dan : ja ja eso si que me dio gracias –con una vena en la frente –

Runo : aun que no puedes negar que eso fue gracioso jeje –entrando ambos a la escuela –

Shun : -entraban al salón de clases y se sentaban en sus lugares –

Dan : -mira a los lados – que raro no ah llegado

Shun : quien ? tu cerebro ? el ya mando postal dijo que esta muy feliz tomando el sol en la playa

Dan : no idiota no han llegado esos dos tipos nuevos –mirando a los lugares de Kyo y Eliot-

Shun : no me interesa si vienen o no , el tipo ese de cabello azul entre mas lejos de alice mejor

Dan : celoso jeje

Shun : -con una vena en la frente lo mira –

Profesor : -entra al salón – todos sentados jóvenes –todos se sientan en sus lugares – haber alumnos quiero informales que el día de hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo así que denle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero

Aliasse : -entra al salón de clases – hola buenos días jeje

Dan : pero si es ! waaaaa! –se cae de su lugar –

Shun : -miraba a Aliasse muy serio –

Profesor : bien joven .. puede sentarse detrás de la joven alice –señalando el lugar –

Aliasse : ok jejeje –se va y se sienta en su lugar –

Alice : -paresia muy nerviosa al tener detrás de ella –

Media hora después

Profesor : haber jóvenes todos saquen sus libros de matemáticas y pongan la pagina de la geometría –sacando un libro – haber joven Aliasse por favor explique el primer problema

Aliasse : no puedo profesor jeje

Profesor : por que no joven ?

Aliasse : por que no se que dice aquí jeje

Profesor : disculpe joven pero usted ah estudiado ?

Aliasse : para matemáticas o geometría ? -sonríen infantilmente –

Profesor : no lose , matemáticas ?

Aliasse : nop jeje

Profesor : y para geometría ?

Aliasse : tampoco jeje –dice en tono de burla y algunos alumnos se ríen-

Profesor : y sabe que calificación sacara por no estudiar joven ? –se le notaba un poco molesto –

Aliasse : en matemáticas o geometría ? jejeje

Profesor : en matemáticas

Aliasse : nop

Profesor : y en geometría ?

Aliasse : tampoco jejeje –se rasca un poco la cabeza –

Dan : -trata de no reírse – jeje ..

Profesor : haber .. creo que ya se para donde va esto , dígame no le paréese que las dos son importantes ?

Aliasse : si maestro

Profesor : entonces por que cada vez que le pregunto me dice "matemáticas o geometría" –con una vena en la frente –

Aliasse : es por que a las matemáticas no las entiendo

Profesor : ahhh y a la geometría

Aliasse : tampoco jeje – todos se comienzan a reír –

Runo : - se cubría su boca para no reírse –

Alice : -solo se ríe en voz baja –

Profesor : -se sienta en su escritorio - ya no se ni que pasa , ya no se si no se explicarme o simplemente no entiende

Aliasse : las dos cosas jeje

Profesor : que te no sabes del tema o solamente tratas de fastidiar ? –con una vena en la frente –

Aliasse : las dos cosas jeje

Profesor : las dos cosas , las dos cosas , que me crees tu burla o tu juguete ?

Aliasse : las dos cosas jejeje –sonreía burlonamente –

Profesor : ahhhhhhh! Mejor salgan al receso de una vez –con una gota anime en la frente –

Dan : -todos salían del salón de clases – es la primera vez que veo a alguien fastidiar tanto a un profesor jeje –se reía muy divertido por lo sucedido –

Runo : dio algo de lastima pero me dio mucha risa jejeje

Shun : -solo cruzado de brazos – uh ? oigan y alice ? –voltea a los lados tratando de encontrar a la pelinaranja –

Dan : ahora que lo dices no la vi cuando salimos , talvez fue a la cafetería por algo de comer

Runo : es verdad shun ya nos alcanzara después

* * *

><p>Alice : -se avía ido con Aliasse al salón de teatro – quiero una explicación por que estas aquí ? por que te empeñas en seguirme a donde voy<p>

Aliasse : y que tiene de malo seguir a mi hermanita ? yo no le veo nada de malo ah eso jeje –la mira sonriendo –

Alice : quiero saber por que estas aquí y quiero la verdad ahora

Aliasse : la verdad eh ? esta bien te diré la verdad , estoy aquí por – se le acerca alice acorralándola en una de las paredes y ponía sus brazos pegados a la pared para que no se fuera – por ti estoy aquí , por ti y por nada mas que por ti estoy aquí –se le notaba un tono mas serio –

Alice : por mi ? … no entiendo … -estaba nerviosa –

Aliasse : no lo entiendes todavía ? sin ti mi vida es un infierno insoportable , sin ti a mi lado no puedo estar por eso te seguí aquí , te seguiría al fin del mundo de ser necesario con solo estar cercas tuyo

Alice : que tonterías dices…

Aliasse : -se le comenzaba a acercar lentamente – entiende alice .. sin ti no soy nada.. –se detenía a escasos centímetros de ella –

Alice : -cierra los ojos –

Aliasse : jejeje –se separa de ella – cielos hermanita realmente esperabas que te besara verdad ? –sonriendo burlonamente-

Alice : claro que no ! –estaba un poco sonrojada y muy molesta –

Aliasse : si hermanita como digas jejeje

Alice : eres un idiota ! -sale del salón muy rápido –

Aliasse : que fácil hubiera sido eso , pero creo que ah partir de ahora me divertiré muy bien aquí jejeje –se mete las manos a los bolsillos y sale del salón –

Eliot : -recostado en el sofá de su casa – au .. eso duele ten cuidado –con una gota anime en la frente –

Kyo : cállate quieres , mira como terminaste , todo quemado por ponerte a jugar con esas anguilas -vendándole los brazos –

Eliot : oye me atraparon entre todas no podía escapar –con una vena en la frente –

Kyo : sii claro –le respondía con sarcasmo –

Eliot : cállate y sigue vendando

**Continuara**


	7. Chapter 7 pequeños problemas

** Capitulo 7 : Pequeños problemas**

Eliot : -abría sus ojos con pesadez al oír el despertador y lo apaga levantándose de la cama – odio esto … -se talla los ojos entrando al baño –

Kyo : por lo menos ya te levantaste .. te llego una carta de tus padres –recargado en el marco de la puerta –

Eliot : para variar –terminando de lavarse los dientes - y que dice ?

Kyo : yo que se yo no voy a espiar tu correspondencia - leda a carta -

Eliot : cielos que amargado eres – toma la carta y la abre comenzando a leer –

Kyo : y bien ? que te mandaron decir esta vez ? –cruzado de brazos –

Eliot : -estaba todo pálido – n..no puede ser…

Kyo : que pasa ?

Eliot : aaaahhhhhh! –sale corriendo de su habitación y tomaba cientos de tablas y las clavaba en las ventanas y en las puertas -

Kyo : que demonios te pasa Eliot ? – lo mira con una gota anime en la frente –

Eliot : ya vienen! Ya vienen! –corriendo por toda la casa clavando todas las ventanas y puertas –

Kyo : que raro .. mas de lo normal ..

* * *

><p>Alice : -caminando junto a runo y julie – es divertido venir de compras –sonriendo felizmente –<p>

Julie : si es muy divertido jeje –mirando asía las tiendas –

Runo : mientras no te emociones tanto julie -mira a los lados –

? : -caminaba por el centro comercial un niño de unos diez años y su cabello largo que le llegaba a la espalda y su color era lila claro con ojos del mismo color - creo que nos perdimos .. –cargaba a un bebe que tenia el mismo color de cabello pero corto pero de ojos rojos –

Runo : oigan miren – se les acercan – hola pequeño , estas perdido ? – mira s los niños –

? : si .. –paresia despreocupado –

Alice : pero que hacen aquí pequeño y el es tu hermanito ? –mirando al bebe –

? : si .. es el Akago … y yo soy Haku … mucho gusto en conocerlas..

Julie : pero que niño mas amable jeje

Haku : ah .. pues gracias …

Runo : esto es malo chicas no podemos dejarlos aquí y menos si están perdidos , que dicen niños quieren venir con nosotras ?

Haku : si no es molestia.. – mira a su hermano moverse un poco –

Julie : haber déjame cagar al bebe jeje – lo carga – pero que lindo es este pequeño jeje

Akago : -la mira y sonríe un poco –

Runo : bueno vamonos pequeño jeje –toma de la mano a Haku y se comienzan a ir –

Haku : - solo mira a los lados sin darle importancia a las de mas –

Runo : - un rato después estaban en casa de ella – bien mis padres no estarán por unos días mientras podemos tener a los pequeños aquí mientras sabemos que hacer con ellos –cargaba al bebe y mira a Haku sentado en el sofá *

Julie : pero si vamos no podemos dejarlos solos

Runo : oh ya se que hacer – toma su celular – hola ? si necesito que vengas a mi casa y trae a shun contigo si? gracias –cuelga –

Julie : ya llamaste ah dan no es verdad ? jejeje

Runo : si jeje – mece un poco al bebe –

**Unos minutos después**

Dan : oh si seguro runo quiere una cita ahora que sus padres salieron jejeje

Shun : pervertido .. –solo cruzado de brazos y toca la puerta –

Runo : ahhh chicos que bueno que llegaron . pasen por favor jeje

Dan : con gusto jeje – el y shun entran a la casa -

Shun : - mira a Haku y mira a alice cargando al bebe – y esos niños ?

Alice : pues los encontramos en el centro comercial y estaban perdidos y los trajimos jeje –sonriendo feliz –

Dan : ok .. esto ya me dio mala espina .. como que mejor nos va..

Runo : -cierra la puerta con seguro – ohh no ustedes dos no se irán , necesitamos que nos ayuden jejeje

Shun : mira en lo que nos metes idiota.. –mira a dan con una vena en la frente –

Dan : jejeje –se rasca la cabeza con una gota anime en la frente –

Runo : solo cuiden al bebe al mayor nos los llevamos para que nos diga quienes son sus padres jeje –leda al bebe a dan – cuídenlo mucho si ? muchas gracias chicos jeje – las tres salen de hay llevándose a Haku –

Shun : maravilloso , excelente dan tenias que aceptar sin saber

Dan : hay shun por favor es solo un bebe no exageres solo es un bebe –mira sus manos - … y el bebe?

Shun : como que lo perdiste! –buscando por todos lados – como puedes perder a un bebe a los 5 segundos que lo cargas!

Dan : solo buscado! Si lo pierdo dame por muerto! –buscando por todos lados –

Akago : -gateando por la cocina –

Dan : -entra a la cocina – ah hay estas! - se le acerca –

Akago : -se sube una silla y luego a la mesa y aplaude un poco lanzando una cáscara de banana al suelo –

Dan : cuidado con eso! –se resbala al pisar las cáscara y cae al suelo – auu..eso me dejara una marca ..

Akago : -lo mira y sonríe un poco - aa wa wa .. – aplaude un poco y comienza a gatear pero sin darse cuenta con su pie empuja un cuchillos que estaba detrás de el –

Dan : uff .. waaaa! –se ase aun lado y el cuchillo se clava en el suelo – ese bebe quiere matarme – con una gotita anime en la frente y se levanta – ven aquí mocoso! –apunto de seguirlo pero se vuelve a resbalar con la cáscara de banana –

Shun : uff que idiota eres – buscando a Akago – como puede un bebe ser mas inteligente que tu uh ? –se inclina en el suelo – que ase la manguera aquí –se inclina y toma la manguera –

Akago : -abre la llave del agua – jijijiji

Shun : que demo!.. – comienza a mojarse por completo – cierren esa agua! Dan! – gritándole al castaño todo enojado –

Dan : ya voy! –sale al patio corriendo – haber mocoso se que estas aquí y esta vez no me tomaras por sorpresa jeje –sonriendo con malicia –

Akago : - toma una bola de lodo y se la lanza golpeando a dan con ella en la cara –

Dan : muy bien .. se acabo la amabilidad.. –se levanta con una vena en la frente –

Akago : wa –le pone una cubeta en la cabeza – wiii jijiji – golpea la cubeta con una pequeña pala varias beses –

Dan : oye deja eso mocoso! .. –se quita la cubeta de la cabeza y se levanta todo mareado – mi cabeza.. –tambaleándose un poco – haber ahora por donde se fue ese mocoso ..

Shun : dan! La maldita agua me esta mojando todo al igual que la casa! –gritando desde dentro de la casa –

Dan : lo avía olvidado! – cierra la llave del agua –

Shun : -sale de la casa y golpea a dan golpeándolo con la manguera – tardaste mucho idiota! –con una vena en la frente –

Dan : y yo que culpa tengo de eso eh? yo no hice esto!

Shun : no me grites! Yo no fui el idiota que acepto esto!

Dan : ah si pues tu!

Akago : -cierra la puerta del patio – jijiji

Dan : ahhh! –trata de abrir la puerta – cerrada con seguro

Shun : perfecto solo esto faltaba

Dan : vamos a la entrada principal –seva corriendo y entran en la puerta principal de la casa - muy bien enano .. donde te metiste .. –volteando para los lados –

Shun : no lo oigo por ningún lado –voltea a los lados – esto no me gusta esta muy callado

Dan : -entra a la cocina – no puede ser – pone su mano en la frente –

Shun : que p..ohh esto es malo – toda la cocina estaba cubierta de lodo –

Dan : estamos muertos ..-con una mano en la frente –

Runo : - en ese momento entra a la casa junto con alice – chicos ya volví..-mira su casa todo destrozada – mos .. que hicieron ustedes dos! –gritándoles a los dos con una vena en la frente -

Haku : .. –sube por las escaleras –

Alice : - lo mira y lo sigue –

Haku : -entra a la habitación de runo y Akago estaba acostado en la cama – así que aquí estaba ..

Alice : -piensa- **estos pequeños son muy lindos pero debemos esperar noticias de sus padres o de algún familiar** – se escuchan algunos destrozos en el piso de abajo – será mejor ir a detener a runo antes que lastime a alguien –con una gota anime en la frente – pequeños esperen aquí yo iré abajo jeje – sale de la habitación –

Haku : estas personas son muy amables … ahora que lo pienso hermano mayor sabrá que vinimos ? oh bueno .. –se acuesta en la cama y se queda dormido –

**Continuara**


	8. Chapter 8 Excursión al museo parte 1

** Capitulo 8 : Excursión al museo parte 1**

Runo : -se levanta de su cama tallándose los ojos – que bien dormí .. espero que los pequeños hayan dormido bien –entraba al baño y a los minutos salía del baño con su uniforme puesto bajando por las escaleras entrando a la cocina –

Haku : -sentado en la mesa desayunando junto a Akago –

Runo : niños quien les preparo el desayuno ? –mirando a los lados –

Akago : -mueve sus manos y señala a Haku –

Runo : tu lo hiciste pequeño Haku ? –mirando al pequeño asombrada –

Haku : si … lo hice … siempre lo ago en mi casa no es nada especial .. –sigue comiendo –

Runo : ya veo –sentadose en la mesa y come un poco – oh esta delicioso jeje

Haku : pues gracias ..

Runo : -sigue comiendo – y dime pequeño tienes hermanos o algún familiar cercano ?

Haku : pues .. solo nuestro hermano mayor ..

Runo : podrías decirme quien es su hermano ?

Haku : pues .. el se llama Eliot

Runo : -se comienza a ahogarse con la comida –

Haku : -le da golpes leves en la espalda –

Runo : gracias .. su hermano mayor se llama Eliot! Debe ser una broma como un par de niños adorables son parientes de alguien como ese sujeto –con una gota anime en la frente –

Haku : pues ni nosotros lo sabemos …

Runo : -su celular comienza a sonar – discúlpenme en momento pequeños –sale de la cocina y contesta – hola ?

Dan : runo! Donde estas ? estamos apunto de irnos al museo y tu aun no llegas!

Runo : ahhh! Lo avía olvidado voy para aya! –cuelga y entra a la cocina – haber niños prepárense por que iremos de visita al museo jeje

Akago : - aplaude un poco –

Haku : ahhh.. esta bien

Runo : -carga a Akago – vamos niños jeje –sale de la casa junto con Haku –

Haku : -solo miraba a los lados mientras caminaban –

Runo : que pasa pequeño ? – lo miraba con curiosidad –

Haku : no nada ..

Akago : waa waa .. –aplaude un poco –

Runo : alguien esta con mucha energía esta mañana jeje – unos minutos después llegaban a la escuela y se miraban varios autobuses frente a la escuela -

Dan : ohh runo al fin ye..-mira al bebe – ahhhh! Que ase ese bebe aquí! –retrocede un poco –

Runo : oh vamos dan no le tengas miedo a un bebe

Dan : no le temo a un bebe – con una vena en la frente –

Runo : entonces cárgalo quieres ? –leda al bebe –

Dan : - miraba al bebe – bueno no pareces tan valiente ahora verdad jeje

Akago : - muerde la mano –

Dan : ahhhh! Suéltame!

Runo : -toma al bebe – cielos dan no puedo creerlo hasta los bebes te detestan jeje

Dan : callate –con una vena en la frente –

Alice : chicos al fin los encontramos jeje –llegando junto con shun –

Shun : uh ? –mira al bebe – ammm el tiene que venir ?

Runo : otro .. hombres son unos cobardes

Alice : runo déjame cargar al bebe – carga al bebe – que lindo jeje

Shun : -en voz muy baja - pero monstruoso …

Alice : dijiste algo shun ?

Shun : no .. – desvía la mirada con una gota anime –

Alice : menos mal jeje

Runo : son unos cobardes los dos es un bebe indefenso nada mas! –con una vena en la frente –

Haku : -se rasca la cabeza - …

Julie : -llega junto con Billy – chicos por aquí! Ohh trajeron al bebe! –carga a Akago – que lindo esta el bebe hoy jeje

Billy : y ese bebe ? no me digan que lo secuestraron jeje

Dan : claro que no idiota runo y las demás los encontraron perdidos en el centro comercial – se le acerca y le dice en voz baja – pero ten cuidado ese bebe es malvado casi nos mata a mi y a shun ayer en la noche

Billy : por favor enserio ? intimidados por un bebe? Jajaja que risa –sujetándose el estomago –

Shun : -el y dan lo golpean en la cabeza al mismo tiempo -

Billy : eso me dolió –sujetándose la cabeza –

Ace : vaya vaya miren esto pero si estamos todos reunidos –llegando con mira –

Shun : perfecto lo único que nos faltaba

Ace : si ninja de cuarta también me alegra verte

Mira : -se acerca a las demás – hola chicas –mira a Akago – oh pero que lindo bebe jeje

Julie : hola mira quieres cargarlo? Jeje

Mira : si por favor jeje –lo carga – que adorable es jeje

Runo : paréese que le agradas jeje

Ace : las chicas y sus tonterías con los bebes yo no los aguanto

Dan : cuando conozcas a este te desagradaran mas – con una gota anime en la frente –

Shun : oh si habla enserio -cruzado de brazos –

Dan : ahora que vayamos al museo espero que nada salga mal o no aya desastres

Ace : creo que cuidar a un bebe ya los traumo jeje

Billy : mas ? jejeje –riéndose de modo burlón –

Runo : oigan! Ya vamos a subir chicos! –las chicas estaban subiendo a los autobuses – vamos niños jeje –entra al autobús junto con Haku y cargando a Akago –

Dan : algo me da muy mal presentimiento –sube al autobús junto a los demás –

* * *

><p>Eliot : -frente al museo – que aburrido ..<p>

Kyo : deja de decir tonterías un museo esta lleno de cosas interesantes , piezas antiguas , arte , fósiles

Eliot : A.B.U.R..R.I.D.O

Kyo : tu no lo entenderías , pero hay que entrar – lo toma del brazo y entran al museo –

Eliot : tengo una mala espina –con una gota anime en la frente –

* * *

><p>Aliasse : -llegando al museo – ahh un día en el museo no hay nada mejor para nosotros jeje<p>

Rito : ya lo creo jefe jejeje

Zaid : sii vamos jefe estoy muy emocionado jejeje –entra corriendo al museo –

Aliasse : ohh este niño y sus museos , vamos Rito jeje –entran al museo junto con el pequeño rubio –

**Que pasara ahora que los peores enemigos de dan y shun están reunidos en el museo?**

**Continuara**


	9. Chapter 9 Excursión al museo parte 2

** Capitulo 9 : Excursión al museo parte 2**

Dan : -llegan al museo junto con runo y los demás – cielos que grande es este lugar –mirando a los lados –

Runo : es verdad ase mucho que no veníamos aquí

Ace : será por lo divertido que es un museo –sarcasmo –

Mira : vamos Ace no digas eso los museos son muy interesante

Ace : aburrido –con una vena en la frente –

Runo : muy bien chicos aquí nos separamos podrían llevarse al bebe con ustedes ?

Dan : ahhh no no no no no no no no no y no – con una gota anime en la frente –

Shun : nosotros nos llevamos a Haku –cruzado de brazos –

Alice : bueno esta bien solo cuídenlo mucho si ?

Runo : y no lo traumen ni lo metan en problemas o les ira muy mal a todos –con una vena en la frente –

Ace : por favor es un museo que podríamos hacer ? –con todo de fastidio contestándole a la paliazul –

Mira : pues conociéndolos se meten en problemas aun en lugares tranquilos y lo digo por ti Ace

Ace : ahhh yo? –con una vena en la frente –

Mira : si tu así que mas vale que lo cuides !

Shun : oye Ace ya deja de pelear con tu novia y vamonos – yéndose con dan , Billy y Haku -

Ace : vuelve aquí ninja de cuarta! –seva detrás de ellos –

Runo : -suspira – hombres quien los entiende –seva caminando junto con las demás –

Alice : vamos runo seguro lo cuidaran bien jeje – cargando a Akago –

Mira : pues eso espero , pobre pequeño las cosas que pasara con ellos

Julie : exageras las cosas mira jeje

Aliasse : ohhh mi querida alice jeje – mirándolas desde el segundo piso –

Zaid : jefe vamos quiero ir a ver la exhibición de arte por favor! – moviendo sus manos jalando la ropa del palinaranja –

Aliasse : oh esta bien Zaid y rito? – mirando a los lados buscando al pequeño rubio –

Zaid : el se adelanto pero vamos! – gritándole a Aliasse arrastrándolo –

Aliasse : que niños estos . esta bien vamos jeje –seva caminando con el pequeño ojiverde –

* * *

><p>Eliot : que aburrido es esto –caminando por los pasillos mirando las pinturas en las paredes – que le ven a esto? Son puras manchas de pinta<p>

Kyo : calla Eliot estas pinturas son hermosas jeje

Eliot : no te entiendo Kyo –mira a los lados con las manos detrás de su cabeza –

Kyo : que no tengas sentido del arte no es mi culpa –mirándolo con enojo –

Eliot : no me mires así –con una vena en la frente –

Kyo : mejor vamos a ver que mas encontramos –seva caminando –

Eliot : oh si con las cosas tan emocionantes que hay –dice con sarcasmo y lo sigue –

Eliot : mataría por algo emocionante pasara – gira en un pasillo y choca con alguien – oye fíjate por donde Cám ..ahhhh! eres tu! –con una vena en la frente –

Dan : mira con quien nos encontramos por desgracia –con una vena en la frente –

Shun : -mira a Kyo muy serio –

Kyo : hm – mirando a shun de la misma forma –

Billy : ok .. de que nos perdimos? – con una gota anime en la frente –

Ace : yo que voy a saber no soy adivino

Haku : hermano mayor ? –se acerca a Eliot –

Eliot : uh? Haku eres tu ? que ases aquí ?

Dan : lo conoces ? – lo mira con curiosidad –

Eliot : es mi hermano menor idiota

Dan : que? Tu hermano menor?

Eliot : si y no grites no estoy sordo – mira a Haku – Akago vino contigo?

Haku : si

Eliot : por lo menos están bien es lo bueno

Dan : y no gracias a ti como dejas a tus hermanos solos por las calles! –con una vena en la frente –

Eliot : no te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen Kuso! –con una vena en la frente –

Dan : ya me hartaste esta vez si te voy a dar lo que te mereces – con una vena en la frente –

Eliot : ah si ? tu y cuantos mas ehh?

Dan : yo solo puedo contigo idiota

Aliasse : ohhh jejejeje vamos chicos tranquilos hay que solucionar esto como personas civilizadas jejeje –llegando juntos con Zaid y Rito –

Shun : perfecto .. miren quien llego

Aliasse : hola cuñado es un gusto verte jeje

Eliot : Aliasse que quisiste decir con eso de arreglar esto de otra forma de además de golpes

Aliasse : un juego mis amigos jeje

Billy : que tipo de juego – mirando al pelinaranja con desconfianza –

Aliasse : -de su ropa una pistola –

Dan : ahhhh! Esta armado!

Aliasse : -dispara aun lado una bala de pintura – mejor ?

Dan : -suspira aliviado – ahh era eso que susto – con una gota anime en la frente –

Aliasse : el juego será formar tres equipos y cada equipo tendrá armas de pintura y las reglas será dispararle a los miembros del equipo oponente , si el disparo le da en un brazo o una pierna aun pueden continuar pero si el disparo da al pecho o estomago se quedaran en el suelo pero de hay podrán disparar , pero si reciben un disparo en la cabeza o en el corazón pierden automáticamente jeje

Ace : -piensa – **ohh por fin algo emocionante jeje**

Billy : genial pero y las armas ?

Aliasse : yo me ocupare de eso ustedes prepárense y nos vemos en dos horas aquí jeje

Eliot : te pateare el trasero Kuso

Dan : mira que miedo me das idiota – con una vena en la frente y lo miraba –

Kyo : no es la forma que usaría para terminar esto pero es la menos peligrosa así que te veré hay en dos horas Kazami mas vale que vengas

Shun : de eso no te preocupes yo estaré aquí

Eliot : mas le vale no correr jeje –se da la vuelta y seva junto con Kyo y Haku lo sigue –

Dan : vamos chicos hay que preparaos – se da la vuelta y seva de hay –

Shun : hm – lo sigue –

Ace : por fin algo de emoción en este lugar aburrido jeje – siguiéndolos –

Billy : mas vale que no nos meta en problemas –con una gota en la frente y los sigue –

Aliasse : -saca su celular y marca un numero – Hola? Si soy yo que me cuentas? Jajaja no enserio? Si si bueno es que necesito un favor , mmmm eso suena bien pero ahora quiero tres paquetes completos de las armas especiales , exacto esas mismas en una hora y media? Muy bien aquí las espero jeje – cuelga –

Zaid : disculpe jefe pero por que dio una sugerencia de ese tipo de juegos ?

Aliasse : por que quiero divertirme un rato niños y así fastidiarle el día a mi cuñado favorito y a Eliot jeje

Rito : es malo jefe .. muy malo jeje

Aliasse : vamonos niños hay mucho que preparar para el espectáculo que ocurrirá en dos horas jeje –se comienza a ir –

Zaid : será divertido jejeje – lo sigue –

Rito : si es idea del jefe seguro que será súper divertido jeje – seva detrás de ellos –

**Continuara**


	10. Chapter 10 Batalla en el museo

**Capitulo 10 : Batalla en el museo**

Aliasse : - ya avían pasado dos horas y todos estaban reunidos mientras todos miraban tres grandes cajas –

Dan : y estas cajas que ? – mirando las cajas –

Zaid : estas cajas son las armas que usaremos , y para que fuera justo las tres capas tienen lo mismo jeje

Ace : así ? vaya que generoso de su parte eso creo –se cruza de brazos –

Eliot : entonces como serán los equipos ?

Aliasse : en el equipo de Dan kuso , serán el , Shun , Ace y Billy , en el equipo dos estarán Eliot , Kyo y el pequeño Haku y en mi maravilloso equipo estaremos yo y mis ayudante rito y Zaid jeje

Dan : oh si jeje

Eliot : oye no! No me puedes dejar con un niño de 10 años por dios! – con una vena en la frente –

Aliasse : Eliot no te enojes yo tengo a mis niños en mi equipo así que no te quejes jeje

Shun : ese es un buen punto ..

Zaid : bien de aquí en adelante comienza la casería así que vamonos jeje – el y Rito se suben sobre la caja –

Aliasse : me toca a mi empujar –comienza a empujar la caja –

Eliot : ja ya nos vemos mas tardes jejeje - se da la vuelta marchándose –

Kyo : -sin decir nada seva empujando la caja –

Haku : … hermano mayor es un idiota – seva detrás de ellos –

Dan : opino lo mismo que el pequeño –con una gota anime en la frente –

* * *

><p>Aliasse : -abre la caja – oh si jejeje –sacando varias armas – haber niños a mi me tocaran dos pistolas eso me vasta para mi , Zaid te toca la pistola y las granadas y por ultimo rito a ti te toca tu pistola con mira láser y las minas explosivas - dándole sus armas a los niños –<p>

Zaid : -guardaba sus armas y lo mismo asía Rito –

Aliasse : -mete las manos lo mas que puede en la caja- aja! Miren esto niños aprecien el explosivo de pintura mas grande que hayan visto jeje –saca de la cama una especie de bombas redonda con un reloj digital –

Rito : y eso abra en las otras cajas jefe ?

Aliasse : que? Claro que no solo en la nuestra , Zaid un mapa del museo que incluya los ductos de ventilación completos jeje

Zaid : - de su ropa saca un mapa y lo abre en el suelo – aquí esta jefe

Aliasse : haber –mirando el mapa – estamos aquí y la casería será a la mitad del museo entonces –señalando una ducto de ventilación – niños entren al conducto de aire acondicionado y lleguen a este punido , una vez que lleguen hay esperen mi señal y suelten la bomba "B" jeje

Rito : bomba "B" no seria mejor decirle bomba "P" por pintura jeje

Aliasse : le diremos la bomba "B" por que me encanta el sonido que ase una bomba al explotar el gran "Boom " jejeje

Zaid : ohh ya veo jefe jeje – con una gota anime en la frente –

* * *

><p>Dan : - tomando sus armas y le daba a los de más sus armas –<p>

Ace : bien pienso que lo mejor es separarnos y así cubrir mas terreno – guardando su arma –

Shun : si .. y si ven a uno de los equipo enemigo no duden en dispararle sea quien sea

Billy : ya lo sabemos shun

Dan : bien chicos vamonos y buena suerte a todos jeje – cada quien seva por su camino –

Billy : -estaba en el camino por el pasillos de los fósiles de dinosaurios – que raro … siento que alguien me esta vigilando –mirando a los lados y estaba nervioso –

Haku : - lo miraba parado sobre las cuerdas que sujetaban a algunos fósiles – la presa se acerca a la trampa del cazador …

* * *

><p>Shun : -caminando por los pasillos del museo mirando a los lados – muéstrate de una vez .. – toma su arma -<p>

Kyo : bien kazami … -sale del otro lado de la habitación con su arma en sus manos –

Shun : no te dejare escapar – comienza a disparar –

Kyo : - se ase aun lado esquivando los disparos y comienza a disparar –

Shun : -moviéndose a los lados esquivando los disparos –

Kyo : - ambos terminan el uno frente al otro apuntándose con sus armas - .. quien será mas rápido … tu o yo kazami .. te sientes con suerte ?

Shun : yo si y tu ? ..

Kyo : je …

* * *

><p>Dan : -en cada mano tenia una arma y caminaba derecho – donde están<p>

Eliot : me buscabas Kuso! –cae frente a el apuntándole con su arma –

Dan : perfecto justo a ti te buscaba jeje – con una vena en la frente y le apunta con una de sus armas -

Aliasse : se abre el telón para esta gran obra y aparéese el gran protagonista de esta obra jejeje – llega hay y saca sus armas apuntándole a los dos –

Dan : - con su otra arma le apunta a Aliasse mientras con la otra le seguía apuntando a Eliot –

Eliot : -les apunta a ambos con sus armas – perfecto justo a los que mas odio reunidos , así me desquitare de ambos justo aquí y justo ahora jejeje

Aliasse : no te tomes aires de grandeza querido amigo te podría ir muy mal jeje –mira de reojo al techo –

* * *

><p>Ace : -entrando al pasillos de los fósiles - paréese que no hay nadie aquí uh? – camina otro poco y mira a Billy todo cubierto de pintura – cielos que te paso? – con una gota en la frente –<p>

Billy : ten cuidado ese enano que venia con nosotros me ataco por sorpresa y no pude detenerlo pero el sigue aquí así que .. corre! – con una gota en la frente –

Ace : ah no yo no correré de un mocoso! Vamos mocoso sal de tu escondite!

Haku : - sale de su escondite –

Ace : ahora si mocoso toma esto! – comienza a dispararle –

Haku : - comienza a saltar entre los fósiles hasta que llega a un ducto de ventilación y entra rápidamente pero antes de entrar avía lanzado algo -

Ace : uh? y esta cosa que es? Paréese una granada pero no creo que sea o s.. – en ese momento la granada explota cubriéndolo de pintura por completo – odio a ese niño –con una vena en la frente y se sienta en el suelo –

Haku : -sube rápidamente por el conducto de aire –

* * *

><p>Zaid : listo estamos en la zona de lanzamiento – en los conductos de aire y por las rejillas se miraba a Aliasse , Dan y Eliot –<p>

Rito : llego el momento de lanzar la bomba B jeje -abre las rejillas –

Zaid : lanzamiento en 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , 1 …

Haku : muy bien …quietos los dos o ambos terminaran rojos … - llegando hay apuntándole a los dos con su arma –

Rito : diablos! Nos encontró …

Zaid : y aparte indefensos de aquí y saquemos nuestras armas el ya nos gano – con una gota anime en la frente –

Haku : juego terminado …

Zaid : esto será un suicidio pero tenemos que sacar a este chico del juego por el bien del jefe

Rito : no dirás que aras eso – lo mira con una gota en la frente –

Haku : no importa lo que hagan este juego se acabo para ustedes …

Zaid : oh si amigo esto se termino …-sonriendo con malicia – pero se termino para los tres jejeje – presiona el botón de la bomba y ase que explote cubriendo todos los conductos de aire con pintura –

Haku : - todo cubierto de pintura – esto no lo esperaba .. paréese que perdí ..

Zaid : oh bueno ahora todo depende del jefe jeje – todo manchado de pintura –

Rito : no pensé que llegaríamos a esto , necesitare un largo baño para esto – todo manchado y con una gota en la frente –

**Continuara**


End file.
